


I've got you under my skin (I'd tried so, not to give in)

by alastonaurinko



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: :(, I just want to make Ed grovel you feel me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:49:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23833393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alastonaurinko/pseuds/alastonaurinko
Summary: Following your heart has never worked out for youSomething Ed had said in a bid to extend their collaboration, draw Oswald back into his orbit, if only for a moment longer. Because for all that he spouts about being a cold hearted logician Ed couldn’t bear to let Oswald go without being able to retain some piece of the man with him.or: Literally just Ed's thought process after Oswald left him with the submarine nothing else that's it
Relationships: Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	I've got you under my skin (I'd tried so, not to give in)

_Following your heart has never worked out for you_

Something Ed had said in a bid to extend their collaboration, draw Oswald back into his orbit, if only for a moment longer. Because for all that he spouts about being a cold hearted logician Ed couldn't bear to let Oswald go without being able to retain some piece of the man with him.

And then — too soon — Oswald is walking away after having dismantled all of Ed's carefully built up self control. The spot over his heart is burning and Oswald's voice is still reverberating inside his head. For a brief moment afterwards Ed is mercifully distracted by his own fury before he spirals into notions of abandonment and encumbrance.

How could Oswald leave the project they had spilled blood, sweat and tears over so abruptly, when they were at the cusp of escaping together. Ed had given up his revenge for this, for _them_.

He’d been standing there beside their getaway plan for a good while before the idea of climbing into a handmade submarine _alone_ became absurd. The dog has started to whine for it’s owner at his feet, lightly pulling at the leash still gripped tightly in Ed’s hands, the last thing Oswald handed him. It feels distant the way the tugging of a fish in deep waters caught on the end of a fishing rod does.

He's looking down at it now, turning it over in his hands, as if he could discover a hidden meaning to that final gesture. Ed can’t get himself to do anything else, to move, go up the stairs Oswald had stumbled over more than once and do good on his promise to take the submarine away and their treasure with him. The bright green of his suit irritates his eyes when he tries to block out the suddenly overbearing sun. Everything at the pier irks him. There's the wind moving clutters of metal their work left behind and seagulls circling over him, their motions suddenly so akin to vultures, but all he can hear is that horrible yowling steadily gaining traction. The louder the dog gets the more his resolve cracks, until he can't stop himself any longer from thinking about why he's not walking off this pier and finishing what he started.

It's gone all wrong, it dawns on him, this entire scheme had been rotten from the start. Edward Nygma is his own person and isn't supposed to be dependent on anyone but himself, so what had he been _thinking_ when he accepted Oswald's offer? All it did was ensnare him to the man he'd been trying to distance himself from for years. Because truthfully, and now he can finally admit to this, his idle daydreaming of the future after their escape had always included Oswald in some capacity. The resumed bickering, that ginger tea and honey Oswald sometimes left him placed deliberately on top of an important blueprint or calculation, sidelong glances that had quickly grown fond, even shared rides, somehow these tiny details had wormed themselves into his envisionment of his day-to-day life. A constant devastatingly important to his life, and he had failed to recognise it's significance until it was too late to attempt to work around it.

A familiar voice is taunting him, and not for the first time; _What has two eyes but can't see?_

Ed Nygma, obviously, because he can't get in the submarine and he can't let go of the leash and now he's shifting his hold on it and turning on his heel to make his way back to Oswald, wherever that will be. 

**Author's Note:**

> slightly AU because Ed the dog isn't left unattended in a fucking DIY submarine


End file.
